Semana Shipping History of Love Music Box
by Rubymoon-Faith
Summary: El amor no tiene límite de espacio ni tiempo; la música tampoco... En respuesta al reto anual del País de Agni...
1. Una historia distinta

**Antes de empezar: ¡Hola a todos! Y bienvenidos a la Semana Shipping 2009. Como podrán notar, mi título es un tanto más largo que los de los demás:**

**¿Por qué HoL? Bueno, porque este año decidimos que el tema general de la Semana Shipping fuera "History of Love" (o la historia del amor, como quieran llamarlo)**

**¿Por qué Music Box? Pues… Esta fue una idea que se me ocurrió cuando empecé a escribir las historias… Decidí que cada historia llevaría un título que se correspondiera con el título de una canción (un título que fuera con el contenido de la historia, aunque el contenido de la canción no aplique).**

**Así que… Así quedó.**

**Ahora, después de los avisos económicos, les doy mi disclaimer: Ni Avatar ni cualquiera de los personajes que aparezcan en esta historia me pertenecen. Sólo los uso por diversión y sin fines de lucro. El título tampoco me pertenece, es de una canción de Sergio Dalma, que pueden encontrar en su disco Adivina, de 1992.**

**Ahora sí. Nada más que decir que: ¡Disfruten!**

**********************************************************************************************************  
**

**I Prehistoria**

**Una historia distinta**

**A Sokkla Story**

Ella era una mujer diferente. Toda la gente de los alrededores lo sabía: En vez de quedarse dentro de su cueva, haciéndose cargo de los más pequeños del clan, recolectando frutas, o vigilando que no se apagara el fuego recién descubierto; disfrutaba salir a cazar con los hombres y capturar su propia comida.

Ese era su orden natural de las cosas.

Aquel orden natural era totalmente incomprensible, sin embargo, para la mentalidad del hombre primitivo que, recién llegado del sur, persiguiendo las grandes hordas de mamuts-jirafa, estaba acostumbrado a otro orden, donde era inimaginable que una mujer actuara como ella lo hacía.

***

**Primer encuentro: Cacería y Brea**

Se conocieron durante una cacería. Casualmente, los dos iban tras la misma presa, pero la seguían desde direcciones distintas. Por lo tanto, la perdieron al chocar de frente, cayendo los dos en un pozo de brea.

Ella salió fácilmente, con un ágil giro sobre sí misma, y se quedó en la orilla, mirando divertida cómo el muchacho, que había caído de espaldas, pataleaba sin éxito por salir de ahí, como hacían los insectos cuando se les daba vuelta.

Reía aún más cuando veía que él, cuanto menos podía levantarse, pataleaba más fuerte, y más pegoteado quedaba en la brea. Mientras tanto, jugueteaba a picarlo con una rama, igual que un niño juega a hacerlo con un insecto en aquella indefensa posición.

No pensaba ayudarlo; después de todo, él había arruinado su cacería.

_Mujer primitiva – 1 / Hombre primitivo – 0_

***

**Segundo encuentro: Fuego y Agua**

El muchacho llegó a aquel rincón del bosque atraído por algo que nunca había visto antes: una nube negra que se alzaba desde la tierra.

Siguió el rastro de la nube negra hasta encontrarse con una extraña planta de hojas brillantes de colores naranjas y amarillos, que se extendían hacia el cielo y de las cuales manaba aquella nube.

Acercó su mano para tocar aquellas extrañas hojas, pero no pudo asirse de ellas, y su brazo sintió un dolor que no había experimentado antes. Extrañado ante aquel acontecimiento, volvió a intentarlo un par de veces más, pero sólo consiguió quedar aún más adolorido.

Entonces, del otro lado de la planta, divisó los ojos dorados de la chica, quien inmediatamente se levantó del suelo, donde había estado de rodillas, al parecer adorando a la exótica planta.

La mujer corrió hacia él con una rama en la cual brillaba una de aquellas extrañas hojas color naranja; lo atacó con ella, como si ésta fuera una extensión de su propio brazo, y cada vez que la rama tan siquiera se acercaba a él, sentía otra vez aquel dolor desconocido.

Tuvo el hombre, entonces, una idea para ganar tiempo: Tomó el odre de agua que siempre llevaba consigo y se lo lanzó a la chica. La hoja dorada desapareció, dejando en su lugar una delgada estela de humo negro.

Así aprendió el hombre a combatir el fuego.

_Mujer primitiva – 2 / Hombre primitivo – 1_

***

**Tercer encuentro (aunque no directo): Pretendientes y Regalos**

La hija de los descubridores del fuego estaba aburrida de todos esos hombres que se acercaban a su cueva con el fin de vencerla y llevársela con ellos, arrastrándola por el cabello, como era la costumbre.

¡No entendían que ella no era como las otras mujeres!

Ella los sentía llegar, aunque no los tuviera de frente, esperaba que se acercaran, levantaran sus mazos contra ella, y entonces les daba una paliza que nunca olvidaban (porque nunca volvían).

Llegó un momento en que se decía que hubo una montaña de alrededor de siete hombres inconscientes apilados en la entrada de su cueva, donde se encargaba de ponerlos en cuanto acababa con ellos.

Sin embargo, últimamente no eran hombres, sino extraños y excéntricos obsequios los que se apilaban frente a su cueva: animales deformes tallados en piedra; cosas de niña, como pieles de mamut-jirafa, huesos para adornar su cabello y otros cacharros… Lógicamente, todos eran lanzados al abismo, sin siquiera dudarlo.

Pero ese último regalo era especial, algo que nunca antes había visto: una piedra tallada, atada a un cintillo de cuero.

Sonrió levemente antes de ponérselo y llevarlo dentro de la cueva.

A lo lejos, un par de ojos azules resplandecía de gusto.

_Mujer primitiva – 2 / Hombre primitivo – 2_

***

**Cuarto encuentro (el decisivo): Amor Cavernícola**

Sabía que la encontraría ahí, adorando aquel extraño dios nuevo que resplandecía frente a ella con su color naranja-amarillento. Llevaba puesta la gargantilla que en su tribu simbolizaba que era suya, por lo que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Sin embargo, tenía un plan para no acabar como los otros hombres de los que había escuchado: utilizaría las increíbles propiedades, que había descubierto recientemente, del agua contenida en una planta espinosa.

Se acercó cuidadosamente y, antes que ella lo atacara, le ofreció su odre, rebosante de aquella agua. Ella lo miró con desconfianza y le hizo saber que bebería si él también lo hacía.

Ante su insistencia, la chica bebió primero pero, al ver que el agua no hacía efecto en ella, bebió también, preguntándose qué pasaba.

Entonces, un espectro de lindos colores se abrió ante sus ojos, mientras dinosaurios morados bailaban al ritmo de las piedras cantarinas. Finalmente, cayó inconsciente por el golpe de su propio mazo.

La chica arrastró a su presa por el cabello hasta su cueva. Lo había engañado, fingiendo beber del odre, cuando en realidad había dejado que el líquido se escurriera hasta el suelo.

¡Nunca entenderían que ella no era una mujer como las otras!

Por eso su orden natural _siempre_ funcionaba.

_Mujer primitiva – 10 / Hombre primitivo – 1_

************************************************************************************************************

**Ok, ok… No me maten. No sé si ya les había dicho, pero Ruby no es buena para la comedia.**

**En fin, ya saben: Déjenme sus reviews comentando si les gustó, si no les gustó, etc, etc, etc… Aquí seguiré hasta que se acabe la semana.**

**De momento, se despide de ustedes la Mod Felina del País de Agni.**


	2. Historia de Nadie

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Aquí les traigo la segunda entrega de Semana Shipping HoL Music Box… Antes de empezar, agradezco por sus comentarios a: Lilu, 'cezz, Saku, Paris, Kahia-chan y Hinoiri.**

**Ahora sí, la historia de hoy está inspirada en las leyendas indígenas costarricenses (incluso me basé en un par de ellas…), así que les voy a dejar las referencias a los nombres de los dioses y otras criaturas:**

***sikua: gente blanca.**

***Sibö: Dios supremo de la creación.**

***Naítmi: Madre de la Tierra.**

***Mulurtmi: La Señora del Mar; Mujer Mar.**

**Antes de empezar, mi disclaimer: N****i Avatar ni cualquiera de los personajes que aparezcan en esta historia me pertenecen. Sólo los uso por diversión y sin fines de lucro. El título tampoco me pertenece, es de una canción de Malpaís, que pueden encontrar en su disco Historias de Nadie, de 2004.**

**Sin nada más qué decir: ¡Disfruten!**

************************************************************************************************************

**II Edad de oro**

**Historia de Nadie**

**A Tokka Story**

Podía escuchar su risa resonar en el espacio entre el muro de piedra y el acantilado, aquella risa alegre e infantil que la caracterizaba.

¡Pero era de madrugada! ¿Qué hacía ella despierta a esas horribles horas?

Abrió los ojos, salió de su saco de dormir y se incorporó inmediatamente.

-¡Toph!- la llamó, mientras trataba de ubicarla con la vista; la única respuesta fue una corta risilla, proveniente desde uno de los pilares de la entrada del Paso de la Serpiente. –Esto no es gracioso. ¡No es hora de jugar, es para dormir! Además, sabes lo que diría Katara si te adentraras sola en el Paso de la Serpiente…

Nuevamente, la única respuesta que recibió fue la risa de la niña.

Siguiendo el sonido, cruzó el pilar de la entrada, pero no la encontró… porque no estaba ahí, sino del otro lado... ¿En qué momento había vuelto a pasar por aquella columna, para salir del camino sin que él lo notara?

-¿Toph?- preguntó extrañado, tras restregar sus ojos.

Ahí, del otro lado de lo que antes había sido uno de los pilares de entrada al Paso de la Serpiente y ahora era sólo simple roca sin tallar, se encontraba la chica. Pero no era la misma que había visto hacía unas horas, antes de ir a dormir: su cabello negro, ahora largo, estaba recogido en dos trenzas, y su acostumbrada ropa verde del Reino Tierra ahora era un corto atuendo de piel de animal color café, que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Para su horror, notó que él también había cambiado: su torso desnudo estaba recubierto con garabatos de color azul, que semejaban las pinturas que se decía que los antiguos guerreros solían hacer en sus cuerpos, y vestía algo muy parecido a su ropa interior, pero de piel café.

Se restregó los ojos, se pellizcó varias veces… ¡Eso no podía ser más que un sueño! Era un sueño terriblemente bizarro, pero sueño, a fin de cuentas.

Si no fuera un sueño, su campamento seguiría ahí; su hermana y Aang estarían durmiendo cómodamente en sus sacos de dormir… ¡Pero no había nadie más que ellos dos!

Ella rió una vez más.

-Debemos irnos, señor "Gran guerrero del Sur"- replicó ella finalmente, en su usual tono sarcástico. –A no ser que quieras tener problemas.

¡Ahora sí que no entendía nada!

-¿Irnos a dónde?

-A casa, por supuesto- respondió ella, señalando un pueblo que se levantaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia… Podría jurar que no estaba ahí cuando llegaron.

A sus espaldas, el Paso de la Serpiente había desaparecido por completo.

***

**El sueño inicia**

La aldea estaba compuesta por pequeños ranchos de piedra, recubiertos por techos de paja y hojas secas. No eran casas como las que se construían habitualmente. Parecía que pertenecían a una época muy lejana, distinta.

Toph lo guió hasta el que parecía ser el más grande de aquellos ranchos. Ahí estaba el señor Lao Bei Fong, de rodillas en el suelo, ante una gran fogata.

-Sabes que no me gusta que salgas tan tarde en tus condiciones- dijo el hombre, dirigiéndose a la chica. –La última vez tuviste suerte de que este extranjero te encontrara.

-No vayas a decir nada- escuchó a la chica murmurar, dirigiéndose a él. –Padre…- volvió a decir, esta vez en voz alta. –Escuché el tono despectivo con el que te referías a él, de nuevo… Creí que ya habíamos hablado al respecto…

-¡Porque él es diferente a nosotros! ¡Tú no lo sabes, porque no puedes verlo! Pero él debe ser un sikua, como los que cuentan que han llegado a otras tierras vecinas. Es… distinto.

-Tal vez es porque tengo este velo sobre mis ojos que entiendo mejor que tú que él es simplemente otra criatura de Sibö, al igual que nosotros. No he sentido que haya algo mal en él.

-Tal vez es porque eres una niña inocente y no conoces el mal del mundo- continuó el hombre, mirándola enternecido; una mirada que ella odiaría si pudiera notarla. –Ahora, déjanos a solas. Hay cosas que necesito hablar con este… individuo.

La chica abandonó la choza no muy convencida. ¿Qué iba a hacer él si no tenía idea de qué era lo que estaba pasando?

-Primero que nada, quiero dejar claro que no tengo la menor idea de qué está pasando aquí- aclaró antes de que el hombre comenzara a hablar.

-Es fácil hacerse el inocente, extranjero- dijo el señor Bei Fong. –Pero sé quién eres y lo que haces…- ¡esa era una explicación que quería escuchar! –Eres un sikua, de esos que destruyen todo a su paso en búsqueda de conocer y conquistar… Y te aprovechas de la inocencia y vulnerabilidad de mi hija para así poder quedarte con mi tribu cuando muera.

-¿Qué?- se quedó mirándolo con incredulidad. -¿Que soy qué y trato de qué? No, señor… Soy Sokka, de la Tribu Agua del Sur y no estoy interesado en nada de aquí. Es más, ni siquiera sé qué es este lugar. Su hija me trajo hasta aquí…

-Cuando la encontraste perdida en el bosque. No tienes por qué contar toda la historia. Ya la sé- dijo el hombre, restándole importancia. –De todas maneras, eso no te da derecho a sentirte libre de hacer lo que quieras en mis tierras.

-Pues, bien. Si no me quieren aquí, me voy- dijo indignado.

-Eso era precisamente lo que esperaba escuchar.

***

**La huída:**

Comenzó a caminar con dirección al Paso de la Serpiente. No podía entender lo que pasaba… ¿Dónde estaban los demás?

No se había alejado mucho cuando una pared de piedra se levantó delante de él. Al voltearse, se encontró frente a frente con Toph, quien aguardaba con una expresión de pocos amigos dibujada en su rostro.

-¿Ibas a alguna parte, señor escurridizo?

-A buscar a los otros…

-Entonces voy contigo.

-¡Claro!

-¡Porque prometiste que cuando regresaras a tus tierras me llevarías contigo! ¡Además, puedo cuidarme sola y… Espera… ¿dijiste que sí?!- preguntó, al tiempo que se sonrojaba intensamente.

-Ni siquiera una jaula de metal podría detenerte- respondió a manera de broma. No iba a preguntarle por aquello de prometerle llevarla con él… Sabía que en este sueño parecía haber dicho y hecho cosas que no recordaba.

-Cierto- dijo la chica, aún sonrojada. –Además, apuesto a que te aburrirías mucho sin mí- le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro, de aquellos que eran característicos en ella.

En cierto punto, tenía razón: Si ella no estuviera, una parte de él extrañaría su muy particular manera de demostrar afecto.

Llegaron hasta donde se suponía que estaba el Paso de la Serpiente, pero no había más que una montaña gigante y escarpada, que llegaba hasta el agua. No había camino por ninguna parte…

¡Eso sí era imposible! ¿Cómo podía desaparecer algo tan grande?

-Alguien se acerca- lo previno ella.

Como si no tuvieran ya suficientes problemas, por el camino se acercaba el señor Lao Bei Fong, seguido por una gran cantidad de hombres; la mayoría de ellos eran arqueros.

-¡Toph! ¡Necesito algo de ayuda aquí!- exclamó, mientras esquivaba un par de flechas.

La chica se colocó entre él y la gente que se acercaba y levantó una pared de piedra en el medio. Después, se volvió nuevamente hacia la montaña y comenzó a palparla con sus manos.

Él siguió quejándose… ¡Esas flechas se acercaban cada vez más a ellos!

-Eso los mantendrá ocupados por un momento, así que puedes dejar de preocuparte, chico quejumbroso. Tenemos suerte: Sibö y Naítmi apoyan nuestro escape.

Ante la tierra control de la chica, la montaña comenzó a ceder, construyendo el angosto camino que ya conocía.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el padre de Toph y sus hombres volvieran a seguir sus pasos. La maestra tierra estaba ocupada abriéndose camino entre la montaña como para poder detenerlos. No obstante, siempre que las flechas de los arqueros comenzaban a alcanzarlos, éstas se desviaban de alguna manera: pasaba una fuerte ráfaga de viento; aparecía algún obstáculo inesperado en el camino que recibía el golpe por ellos… Cosas simplemente maravillosas.

-¡Gracias, Universo!- exclamaba para sí mismo cada vez que se salvaban milagrosamente.

Pero como al Universo le gustaba tanto contradecirlo, su suerte no duró mucho más. Las flechas comenzaban a acercarse cada vez más. Empezaba a preocuparse por la chica, que no podía ver ni sentir las flechas que se acercaban.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó al ver que una flecha se aproximaba peligrosamente a la maestra tierra.

Casi inconscientemente, la apartó de la trayectoria del proyectil, pero no tuvo oportunidad de moverse a tiempo. Sintió el dolor punzante de la flecha clavada en su estómago y después otra, y otra, y otra… hasta que el dolor fue tanto que le fue imposible soportarlo.

No lo entendía… ¿Realmente podía doler tanto en un sueño?

-¡No!- Toph corrió hacia él y se puso a su lado de rodillas. Usó la tierra control para colocar una barrera entre ellos y sus perseguidores. –Vas a estar bien, ¿cierto?

-Toph… Sal de aquí. No creo que ellos vayan a detenerse sólo por mí. Anda.

-No seas tan dramático- decía ella, tratando de sonar de la misma manera que hacía normalmente, pero sus ojos velados decían otra cosa. –Vamos a sacarte de aquí.

-Anda. Termina el camino… Te garantizo que algún día será importante.

-Pero…

-Corre… Este muro no va a detenerlos por mucho tiempo.

Tomó algo de tiempo, pero supuso que las vibraciones de la tierra en las que ella tanto confiaba le habían dicho que debía hacerle caso.

La vio irse con una menor velocidad que antes, hasta que la perdió de vista.

Ahora, sólo le quedaba esperar… Y no fue por mucho tiempo.

Los hombres escalaron el muro con dificultad y, poco a poco, fueron acumulándose en torno a él.

-Todavía está vivo- dijo uno.

-No por mucho tiempo…- escuchó al padre de Toph en algún lugar detrás de todos ellos. –Arrójenlo al agua y que sea Mulurtmi quien decida qué hace con él.

Por más que trató de resistirse con las fuerzas que le quedaban, los hombres lo tomaron por los brazos y lo lanzaron por el acantilado.

¿Qué sucede cuando se muere en un sueño? ¿Así se sentía morir realmente?

Era una sensación extraña: No se estaba ahogando, no le dolía… Su cuerpo se notaba más bien libre entre las aguas que lo azotaban. Tal vez debería dejarse llevar por ellas pero… ¡Toph! ¡No podía dejarla ahí, sabiendo que aún la perseguían!

Abrió los ojos y nadó rápidamente para llegar hasta ella. Nadar se le hacía más fácil ahora: Podía respirar bajo el agua, ya no tenía que utilizar sus brazos ni sus piernas…

Se detuvo por un momento. ¡Ya no tenía que usar sus brazos y piernas porque no los tenía! Su cuerpo era una extensa prolongación desde su cabeza hasta la punta de su… ¿cola?, totalmente cubierto de verdes escamas: Era el cuerpo de una serpiente de mar.

Se quedó horrorizado… ¿Cómo era posible? Bueno… Ya sabía que de todas maneras ese sueño no tenía mucho sentido. Pero, si tenía ese cuerpo ahora, era porque el Universo de su sueño quería que hiciera algo con él.

Nadó a toda velocidad hacia donde podía ver que iba la construcción del camino y, justo cuando los perseguidores parecían estar a punto de alcanzar a la chica, sacó la mitad de su cuerpo del agua y se levantó unos cuantos metros por encima del camino.

Pudo escuchar las exclamaciones aterrorizadas de varios hombres, semejantes a pequeñas hormigas ante sus ojos, que salieron huyendo al verlo. Los que no lo hicieron, sucumbieron bajo el peso de su cuerpo, al destruir una parte del camino.

Mientras tanto, la chica se alejaba más y más, hasta que la perdió de vista.

***

**¿Fin del sueño?**

El fuerte golpe de las rocas bajo su espalda al moverse lo obligaron a despertar.

-Es hora de levantarse, chico vagabundo- la inconfundible voz de la bandida ciega lo sacó del sueño más rápido que su golpe. -¿No que empezaríamos el viaje temprano? Te estamos esperando.

Abrió los ojos y, levantándose, examinó el campamento: ahí estaban su hermana y Aang, terminando de recoger sus cosas… Sus ropas azules eran las mismas con las que se había acostado la noche anterior, y también la apariencia de Toph era la misma de siempre.

¡Entonces sí había sido un sueño!

Caminaron por un momento en completo silencio por el Paso de la Serpiente; sin embargo, éste se rompió con las palabras de la niña ciega.

-¿Sabes?- preguntó, sonrojándose ligeramente. –Creo que anoche, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuve un sueño, y salías en él… Fue un sueño muy extraño. Huíamos y yo abría una especie de camino y luego tú…

-¿Te salvaba?- terminó, al ver que ella no continuaba.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- inquirió la chica, sonrojándose aún más.

¿Era posible que dos personas pudieran tener el mismo sueño?

-Una vez, hace muchos años, escuché una antigua historia sobre el Paso de la Serpiente- oyó decir a Aang, quien caminaba unos pasos más atrás, junto con Katara. –Decía que este camino surgió de la huída de una pareja de enamorados de tribus distintas que querían estar juntos, a pesar de la negativa del padre de ella. El joven murió en la huída, pero, gracias al espíritu del océano, se convirtió en la serpiente que ronda estas aguas con el fin de proteger a su amada de cualquiera que se acerque…

No.

Tal vez no tener el mismo sueño…

Tal vez el Universo simplemente tenía una manera muy extraña de hacerlos recordar…

************************************************************************************************************

**Espero que les haya gustado (y que hayan entendido algo…)**

**Ya saben: por favor, por favor, por favor… ¡Dejen review!**

**Se despide nuevamente de ustedes, la Mod Felina del País de Agni… ¡Nya!**

**¡Saludos!**


	3. Revolución

**¡Hola de nuevo! Bienvenidos a mi tercera entrega de Semana Shipping HoL Music Box.**

**Hoy subo capítulo más temprano, porque voy para el estreno de Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince… ¡Wiiiii!**

**Como siempre, antes de empezar agradezco por sus comentarios a: Esciam (2 veces), Paris, Saku, Rashel y Kahia-chan.**

**Antes de empezar, mi disclaimer: Ni Avatar ni cualquiera de los personajes que aparezcan en esta historia me pertenecen. Sólo los uso por diversión y sin fines de lucro. El título tampoco me pertenece, es de una canción de Ricky Martin, que pueden encontrar en su disco A medio vivir, de 1995.**

**Fuera de eso… No me queda más que decir: ¡Disfruten!**

************************************************************************************************************

**III Edad Media**

**Revolución**

**A Zutara Story**

Estaba resignada a su destino, pero era incapaz de aceptarlo.

Eran tiempos de guerra, lo sabía. Siempre habría bajas en ambos bandos; planes que funcionaban, estrategias que no funcionaban; aquellos que se salvaban y aquellos que, como ella, eran capturados y convertidos en prisioneros de guerra.

Sabía que lo que venía no sería fácil. Se rumoreaba que una vez que se entraba en las mazmorras del palacio de la Nación del Fuego era imposible salir con vida. Los verdugos de aquella horrible Nación conocían espeluznantes métodos de tortura: quemaban extremidades; fragmentaban partes del cuerpo; daban latigazos; ataban a los prisioneros al potro o vertían aceite hirviendo sobre sus cuerpos y dentro de sus bocas… Además, los encerraban en oscuras y estrechas celdas, donde no entraba la luz del sol ni un rayo de luz de luna.

Todo eso sería suficiente para coartar las esperanzas y hacer hablar a cualquier prisionero… pero no a ella. No sabían con quién se estaban metiendo. Capturar y destruir al Pez Ángel del Sur significaba una inminente revolución de toda su gente.

El puente levadizo de la gran fortaleza se cerró a sus espaldas y las de tantos otros guerreros de su tribu. Había llegado el momento de ser fuertes. No podían dejarse vencer.

Pero era difícil recordárselos mientras los encaminaban hacia la torre del homenaje, de donde muy pocos saldrían con vida. En esos momentos no era fácil dejar de pensar en cómo habían llegado hasta ahí.

*** FLASHBACK***

Las batallas por evitar la dominación de sus territorios por parte de la Nación del Fuego se volvían cada vez más crueles y largas. Pequeños grupos se organizaban para atacar en caminos y bosques, para así evitar que los refuerzos de la armada de fuego alcanzaran los puertos para embarcarse hacia sus gélidas tierras.

Ahí era donde se encontraban su hermano y ella. En ese mismo lugar había surgido su sobrenombre de Pez Ángel del Sur, no sólo por ser la única maestra agua en las filas de su tribu, sino también por ser quien les daba una luz de esperanza en medio de aquellos horribles tiempos.

Sin embargo, esa noche los emboscados fueron ellos…

Los caballeros de la Nación del Fuego, con sus pesadas armaduras color marrón, a los que atacaron no eran maestros fuego… Los verdaderos maestros fuego venían vestidos de civiles, detrás de ellos. ¡Ese era un movimiento que nadie de la resistencia esperaba!

Por más que intentaron defenderse, los maestros fuego eran muchos, y aunque la luna estaba de su lado, en poco tiempo habían sido vencidos. Muchos jóvenes habían caído muertos por profundas quemaduras; otros fueron capturados para ser torturados; los que tuvieron suerte, como su hermano, pudieron escapar…

*** FIN DEL FLASHBACK ***

Seguramente ya estarían planeando una manera de sacarla de ahí. Su hermano no podría dejarla…

Un estrecho y oscuro pasillo… los gritos de grandes cantidades de prisioneros, encerrados todos juntos en celdas estrechas… todo empeoró cuando los guardas abrieron una celda y los encerraron a todos ahí.

Su propia gente comenzó a desesperarse.

-¡Basta!- exclamó, llamando la atención de todos. –Si nos desesperamos ahora, estamos dejando que ellos ganen.

-Eso es inútil- dijo la voz de un muchacho desde un rincón oscuro de la celda. –Una vez que llegas hasta aquí, ellos ya ganaron.

-No es cierto…

-Espera y verás.

***

¿Cuántas horas habían pasado?

No podía saberlo con certeza. Bien podían haber pasado incluso un par de días…

El encierro, la oscuridad perpetua y el hecho de que sólo hubieran recibido un par de mínimas raciones de comida (que tuvieron que repartir para que todos pudieran comer) la mantenían desubicada.

Ese horrible… ¿día?, los guardas llegaron a sacarla de su celda. Seguramente habían descubierto su importancia en el liderazgo de aquella gente. Si lograban quebrarla, acabarían con las esperanzas de todos; podría asegurar que se la llevaban por eso.

Cubrieron su rostro mientras la trasladaban a donde fuera que la llevaban… otra manera común de infundir miedo. Cuando le quitaron la venda, se encontraba atada a una especie de silla, en una habitación llena de instrumentos de tortura, muchos de los cuales tenían aún marcas de la sangre de los prisioneros en quienes habían sido utilizados.

-Será mejor que cooperes con nosotros, niña- le decía un hombre, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara negra. –No te lastimaré… mucho… si colaboras.

-¡Jamás!

Un fuerte grito llenó el lugar en cuanto recibió el primer golpe de un látigo, con afiladas puntas de hierro.

***

Con costos podía moverse cuando la lanzaron de vuelta a su celda. Los demás prisioneros, al ver lo que le habían hecho, alabaron su fuerza y valentía, comprometiéndose aún más en su causa de no dejarse vencer por más que la tortura fuera dolorosa. La estrategia de los verdugos de la Nación del Fuego había surtido el efecto contrario.

Sin embargo, había una persona que se mantenía al margen de todo lo que ocurría, siempre observándolo todo desde aquel oscuro rincón, oculto bajo una pesada capa negra.

-Eres muy valiente o muy tonta- le dijo, cuando ya todos se hubieron calmado.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañada. -¡Si a la gente le ayuda!

-Pero quién se preocupa por ti- inquirió él con seriedad. -¿Acaso alguien se ha preocupado por hacer algo por tus heridas? ¿Acaso alguien ha intentado sacarte de aquí? ¿Acaso alguien va a recordarte si mueres aquí?

-Mi hermano va a sacarnos de aquí…- aseveró con seguridad, pero algo de resentimiento en su voz. –Y nuestra gente es agradecida… Si muriera aquí, sabrían cómo recordarme.

-Eso no responde a mi primera pregunta- continuó él, al ver que guardó silencio.

Se alzó de hombros. Realmente no sabía cómo responder a eso. Le dolía, y mucho, pero trataba de permanecer fuerte por todos sus compañeros. Además, sabía que no había agua alrededor, como para evitar que las heridas se infectaran o hacer agua control para sanarlas.

-Voy a hacerte un favor- dijo él, ayudándola a sentarse en el suelo. –Esto va a doler mucho, pero ayudará a que tus heridas mejoren… Ya lo he probado con las mías. Sólo… promete que no vas a gritar.

-¡Por supuesto que no voy a gritar!- le dijo, indignada de que la tratara como a una niña.

El desconocido comenzó a masajear suavemente su espalda, ejerciendo especial presión sobre cada una de sus heridas, provocando que ardieran como cuando habían sido hechas. Mordió sus labios con fuerza para no gritar, pero no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

Un par de horas después, sin embargo, sus heridas dejaron de arder y pudo moverse con la misma facilidad que antes.

***

Seguía sin saber exactamente cuánto tiempo pasaba entre una sesión de tortura y la siguiente. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que eran cada vez más frecuentes, y también era más frecuentes sus sesiones de sanación con aquel muchacho.

-¿Ahora sí te darás por vencida?- preguntó él alguna vez.

Los verdugos habían pasado de sólo flagelar a quemar sus brazos y piernas hasta dejarlos en carne viva, pero no habían logrado quebrantar su voluntad ni la de su gente… aún.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- gritó indignada.

-¿Por qué insistes tanto? Sería más fácil darte por vencida…

-¿Por qué insistes tanto tú…- devolvió la pregunta. –…y después estás aquí para ayudarme?

-Porque…- el muchacho pareció meditarlo por un momento. -… tal vez; sólo tal vez… Podrías tener razón.

Sonrió satisfecha. Por primera vez le estaba diciendo que tenía la razón, aunque aún dudara de ello.

Su felicidad no duró mucho, sin embargo. En ese preciso momento, uno de los guardas llegó con el aviso de que, por órdenes del Señor del Fuego, ella sería quemada en la hoguera a la tarde siguiente, por ¿bruja?

¡Otro invento de ellos! ¡Ella no era una bruja y todos lo sabían! Pero que la asesinarían la siguiente tarde… ¡eso sí era seguro!

Muchos de sus compañeros comenzaron a desesperarse. Con ella muerta, cualquiera de ellos podría ser el siguiente.

-Eso no va a pasar- les aseguró.

-¿Cómo sabes?- preguntaron varios.

-Porque para la tarde de mañana, habremos escapado de aquí.

***

Pensaba. No podía hacer otra cosa mientras la guiaban por aquellos estrechos y oscuros pasillos.

*** FLASHBACK ***

En un principio, la gente se había negado a escucharla: amotinarse podía resultar en la muerte de muchos de ellos… Pero no habían contemplado que no hacerlo podía resultar mucho peor.

Al planteárselos así, muchos recapacitaron y se pusieron de su lado, ayudándola a convencer a los demás.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó, acercándose al muchacho y tendiéndole la mano, como en señal de trato.

-Si realmente existe una manera de salir de aquí, no tengo nada que perder- replicó él, tomando su mano. –Pero si no llegara a funcionar…- haló su mano para acercarla a él y la besó.

Fue un beso largo, profundo, pero suave a la vez. Se dejó llevar por él, y respondió con vehemencia, hasta que finalmente llegaron por ella.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó al separarse de él, mientras el guarda la tomaba con fuerza por los hombros.

-Porque eres la única persona que ha podido devolverme un poco de la esperanza que había perdido- retiró un poco la capucha que le cubría el rostro y salió a la poca luz que llegaba a la celda por las antorchas de los guardas, revelando un par de ojos dorados, uno de ellos rodeado por una horrible cicatriz. –Gracias.

*** FIN DEL FLASHBACK ***

¡Era de la Nación del Fuego! ¡No podía creerlo!

Sin embargo, no podía odiarlo… No podía evitar sentir compasión por él, más bien. ¿Cómo podía el Señor del Fuego hacer eso a su propia gente? No podía imaginarlo.

La sacaron de la gran torre al patio de armas. La cantidad de luz que recibía tras tanto tiempo de encierro la cegaba, pero percibía el aroma de la madera que conformaba la pira en la que iba a arder.

La ataron a un gran poste, justo en medio de las ramas. Sin embargo, no encendieron la hoguera, ya que antes que pudieran hacerlo, se oyó la voz de alarma:

-¡Estamos bajo ataque nuevamente!

Trató de enfocar su vista un poco mejor. Creyó ver la bandera de su tribu izarse sobre la gran muralla que rodeaba el palacio… No. Tal vez sólo se lo imaginaba.

-¡Larga vida al Pez Ángel del Sur!- fue el grito de guerra que se levanto desde afuera, haciendo retumbar las paredes.

¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que su gente no le fallaría!

Los maestros fuego lanzaban grandes bolas de su elemento hacia afuera. Sin embargo, la gran puerta levadiza del castillo se desplomó, dando paso a los guerreros de su tribu, acompañados por los de la Tribu Agua del Norte y algunos maestros tierra.

Un maestro fuego encendió la hoguera que la rodeaba, pero ésta no estuvo mucho tiempo encendida, pues los maestros agua la apagaron con facilidad, usando su agua control.

Su hermano llegó hasta ella y la desató, usando su espada. Después le entregó una cantimplora llena, para que hiciera lo que mejor sabía.

Apartó a varios maestros fuego con sus látigos de agua; atrapó a otros tantos en columnas de hielo, mientras poco a poco los otros guerreros iban mermando sus números.

¿Cómo le estaría yendo a los otros prisioneros?

Su pregunta fue respondida cuando vio caer a uno de los guardas de la mazmorra, justo en medio de la plaza, amoratado por la gran cantidad de golpes que había recibido, mientras desde las profundidades de la torre del homenaje se les unían los antiguos prisioneros de guerra.

Así fue como su gente, con algo de ayuda, logró tomar aquel castillo, bastión de la Nación del Fuego.

Una vez tomados como prisioneros los pocos maestros fuego que quedaban en pie, los guerreros victoriosos comenzaron a reunirse en la plaza de armas, lugar que simbolizaría su victoria.

-¡Tras largos meses de asedio, por fin le enseñamos a la Nación del Fuego el poder de las otras naciones!- exclamó su hermano y la gente a su alrededor vitoreó. ¿Así que realmente habían sido varios meses los que había pasado ahí encerrada? –Porque supimos permanecer fuertes, porque siempre hubo alguien que nos mantuvo esperanzados.

-¡Larga vida al Pez Ángel del Sur!- exclamaba la gente.

Al final del grupo, una sombra encapuchada se alejaba, tomado rumbo hacia la desplomada puerta levadiza.

Se separó de su hermano y corrió hacia él.

-¿Te vas?

-Tengo que recuperar lo que es mío- dijo él simplemente. Luego, se acercó a ella y la besó nuevamente, justo como había hecho aquella vez. –Agni guarde al Pez Ángel del Sur.

Lo vio alejarse lentamente, hasta que lo perdió de vista por completo.

Poco tiempo después, volvió a escuchar noticias de él: Un nuevo Señor del Fuego se levantaba, con la promesa de una nueva guía para su gente, basada en una sola palabra: esperanza.

************************************************************************************************************

**¡Dios! ¡Cómo me costó este capítulo!**

**Por favor, si tienen algún comentario, crítica, tomatazo… Ya saben… Háganmelo llegar.**

**Se despide nuevamente, la Mod Felina del País de Agni, ¡NYA!**

**¡Los veo mañana!**


	4. Inmortal

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Como todos los días de esta semana, hoy les traigo mi nueva entrega para Semana Shipping HoL Music Box.**

**Antes que nada, como siempre, agradezco a: Saku (¡No me comas! Comerme es malo…), Paris, Liilu y Hinoiri-san (2 veces). ¡Qué dicha que les gustó el cap!**

**Para empezar, mi disclaimer: Ni Avatar ni cualquiera de los personajes que aparezcan en esta historia me pertenecen. Sólo los uso por diversión y sin fines de lucro. El título y el epígrafe tampoco me pertenecen, son de una canción de La Oreja de Van Gogh, que pueden encontrar en su disco A las cinco en el Astoria, de 2008. **

**Con esta historia pasa lo mismo que para mi historia Hermanas, sólo que con una variante: líneas circulares largas (°°°°°°°) para saltos de época; líneas circulares pequeñas (°°°) para cambio de POV de personaje; líneas de estrellas (***) pequeñas para saltos temporales dentro de una misma época.**

**Ahora sí, gocen de esta historia (no apta para depresivos, para que después no digan que no advertí…):**

************************************************************************************************************

**IV Renacentista**

**Inmortal**

**An Ursroh Story**

******************************

_Seré inmortal porque yo soy tu destino_

_(La Oreja de Van Gogh, 2008)_

_*****************************  
_

-Es triste- decía una niña en uniforme de escuela a sus compañeras. –Muy triste…

Uno de los guías del Museo de Arte Renacentista de la Isla Ember se acercó al grupo de niñas de la Academia para Señoritas de la Nación del Fuego que se había detenido frente a la gran pintura de una dama, que impresionaba por la tristeza que transmitía, como si estuviera viva.

-"El llanto de la Dama" es una de las obras más hermosas y con mayor historia de nuestra colección- les explicó.

-Pero es triste- volvió a insistir la niña que había hablado primero.

-Lo es…- replicó el guía. –Porque su historia fue triste… ¿Ven esas manchas que recorren sus mejillas?- inquirió, señalando la pintura. Las niñas asintieron. –Se dice que la Dama a veces llora… La leyenda cuenta que…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El artista se mostró gratamente complacido cuando recibió aquella misiva del palacio real de la Nación del Fuego. No creyó que volvería a saber de su hogar desde que fue desheredado por desertar de la guerra y decidir dedicarse a su primera pasión: el arte.

Ahora, lo llamaban del palacio, no como hijo ni como hermano, sino como "maestro", alabado como era por sus grandes dotes artísticos.

Sin embargo, su expresión cambió rápidamente… Su hermano menor, Ozai, estaba próximo a contraer matrimonio con una joven noble con cuya familia sus padres habían acordado que se casaría desde hacía varios años. El muchacho había hecho cientos de ostentosos regalos a su prometida para cortejarla, pero ella no había respondido de la manera que él esperaba.

Por eso quería que su último regalo antes de la boda fuera monumental, algo por lo que la chica recordara toda su vida lo bueno que él había sido con ella: un retrato; el más grande y magnífico que se hubiera pintado jamás.

El artista no había hallado cómo negarse ante aquella exigencia. Rechazar una orden directa del palacio era sinónimo de perder el gran renombre del que se había hecho acreedor, su taller, sus aprendices… Además de tener que pasar meses enteros en una horrible mazmorra.

¡Ahora entendía perfectamente lo que sentía el pueblo, oprimido bajo el yugo de su familia!

000

No sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo ahí. Nunca le había llamado mucho la atención el arte, mucho menos si se le obligaba a acercarse a él, que era justo lo que su prometido pretendía.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, en las afueras del taller del artista más renombrado de la Nación del Fuego; tras de eso, el hermano de su prometido.

Pensó en regresar por donde llegó, pero parte de sí la traicionó, obligándola a llamar a la puerta.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que un joven le abriera y la invitara a pasar.

-Busco al maestro Iroh Sozin- le dijo sin perder tiempo. Cuanto antes dejara las cosas claras y saliera de ahí, mejor.

El muchacho la guió por un ancho pasillo, cuyas paredes de piedra gris estaban tapizadas con gran cantidad de cuadros pintados por Iroh Sozin o alguno de sus aprendices…

No comprendía cómo muchas de esas cosas podían ser consideradas arte: paisajes que podían verse con sólo asomarse a la ventana; mesas con jarras y platos con frutas; un tablero de Pai Sho con una única ficha, el loto blanco, colocada en el centro… y lo peor de todo: ¡los retratos de mujeres desnudas! ¿Cómo podían llamar arte a… eso que la hacía sonrojar con sólo mirarlo?

Finalmente, el muchacho se detuvo frente a una gran puerta doble al final del pasillo. Entró por un momento y salió casi inmediatamente a decirle:

-El maestro espera por usted, señorita.

Entró en la habitación. Era un cuarto grande y desordenado, lleno de lienzos y pinturas sin terminar, iluminado por grandes ventanales que cubrían una pared completa.

-Lady Ursa- dijo el hombre, mientras acomodaba un poco unos lienzos. –No la esperábamos por aquí hasta dentro de un par de días…

-Tenía que aclarar unas cosas antes de empezar esta locura…

000

Había escuchado sobre la virtud y belleza de la prometida de su hermano, pero nadie había dado crédito real de ella.

Sin embargo, no podía entender lo estrecha que podía ser su percepción del arte: ¡No comprendía la belleza de sus mejores obras! Al menos eso le decía la manera en que enumeraba todas las cosas que no le gustarían en su retrato. ¡Estaba coartando toda su inspiración artística! ¡Nunca había conocido a alguien tan exigente… y era una verdadera lástima!

***

Casi tres semanas habían pasado desde la primera visita de su nueva modelo a su taller y, por más que lo había intentado, no podía dar inicio a su obra: ella seguía negándose a cooperar, aunque no lo dijera expresamente.

Finalmente, decidió que lo mejor que podían hacer por esa tarde era tomar una buena taza de té en el jardín. Ella aceptó gustosa.

Sirvió dos tazas de té y tomó asiento en una larga banca de madera que se encontraba bajo un robusto sauce frente a una pequeña fuente donde nadaba un grupo de patos-tortuga. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que la dama se sentara junto a él.

-Nada mejor que una buena taza de té a media tarde- dijo el artista a manera de comentario.

Por primera vez pudo ver una sonrisa y tranquila asomar al rostro de la joven. ¡Cuánto le gustaría tener sus pinturas a mano! ¡Esa era precisamente la belleza que quería captar!

-¿Disculpe?- preguntó ella, dirigiendo su mirada hacia él.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que había estado pensando en voz alta.

-Pues… sí- dijo finalmente. –No sé por qué le extraña, Lady Ursa. La belleza puede encontrarse en cualquier parte. El ojo del artista es especialmente sagaz para encontrarla en la naturaleza, en la vida, en las proporciones y formas del cuerpo, o en una simple sonrisa iluminando el rostro de una jovencita… Es una lástima no haberla visto antes. Realmente me gustaría plasmarla en la pintura.

-Tal vez se lo permita…- respondió ella, regalándole la misma hermosa sonrisa mientras tomaba un trago de su té.

000

No entendía cómo había llegado a eso: En poco más de un mes, sus visitas al taller del artista se habían vuelto cada vez más frecuentes, aunque era muy poco el tiempo que se trabajaba en el retrato. Nadie se lo reprochaba: Toda la gente de la Nación del Fuego sabía de su magnífico regalo de bodas y esperaba el resultado con ansias.

Mientras tanto, ella pasaba las tardes tomando el té con su futuro cuñado.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- reía ante el comentario.

-¡Hablo en serio!- repetía él. –Dentro de algunos años, a como están avanzando las cosas, el ser humano encontrará la manera de volar por los aires, sin la necesidad de ser maestros aire… y un viaje en barco durará menos, porque ya no dependerán del viento…

-Ustedes, los artistas, creen cosas increíbles.

-No sólo nosotros- respondió el artista. –Está aumentando el número de pensadores libres, que creen que la monarquía ha de caer y el pueblo podrá elegir quién lo represente… y que la gente debe tener derechos y libertades básicos.

-Suena bien un mundo así… Tal vez entonces no me vería obligada a casarme con alguien que no me interesa, sólo para darle posición social a mi familia.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio. Tal vez no debió haber hablado al respecto.

-Nadie debería estar sometido a la voluntad de alguien más- replicó él.

Aquella sabia expresión le arrancó una nueva sonrisa. Tenía la certeza de que, si algún día esos ideales se hacían realidad, él sería uno de sus principales propulsores. Sin embargo, era imposible que eso sucediera antes de lo que ya estaba predestinado para ella.

000

Su trabajo en el retrato de su futura cuñada no había avanzado en lo más mínimo. Había logrado plasmar su silueta, pero aún no le había puesto rostro, y no era capaz de conseguir la mezcla perfecta de luz y sombra para iluminarla debidamente.

Sin embargo, su hermano comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Exigía que la pintura estuviera lista para la fecha que había sido fijada para la boda, que sería en un par de semanas más.

-Dice que tendrá que estar listo en dos semanas, que no sabe por qué está demorando tanto, con la cantidad de tiempo que paso aquí- le decía ella cuando llegó con la misiva del palacio esa tarde. La expresión en su rostro era de total consternación.

-Algo más tuvo que haber dicho- respondió, pensativo. –Conozco a mi hermano. No puede haberlo dicho tan tranquilo…

-N… no dijo nada más- replicó ella, esquivando su mirada.

-Mi lady Ursa- dijo, tomando la mano de la chica. –Conozco a Ozai. Cuénteme lo que haya dicho. No podría amedrentarme.

Ella le contó la escena: los gritos que había dado el príncipe Ozai, las llamaradas de furia que habían salido de su boca, cada una de sus palabras… Luego le mostró la marca roja que rodeaba su muñeca, señalando el lugar donde la había sujetado.

Él miró la marca asqueado. ¿Cómo se había atrevido su hermano a hacer algo semejante? ¿Ponerle una mano encima a su prometida? ¡Era inconcebible!

-No sé qué voy a hacer- continuó ella, volviendo a cubrir la herida con la manga de su vestido. –Pero no me casaré con él. Es un monstruo.

-En ese caso… Tengo una idea.

Sabía que ella diría eso en algún momento. En el poco tiempo que tenía de conocerla, la había llegado a conocer muy bien. Por eso había ideado un plan para abandonar la Nación del Fuego antes que su hermano pudiera maltratarla (más aún, ahora).

Ella escuchó atentamente mientras le explicaba su idea paso por paso y estuvo de acuerdo en llevarla a cabo.

-No entiendo cómo dos hermanos pueden ser tan distintos…

-Afortunadamente, yo salí al lado de la familia de mi madre, mi lady… Es lo único que se me ocurre.

Aquello fue lo único que se le ocurrió para responderle. Sin embargo, había valido la pena. Realmente lo complació poder devolverle la sonrisa, aunque fuera por un corto instante, a aquel hermoso rostro que se mostraba tan consternado.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-La leyenda cuenta que la joven y el artista nunca llegaron a encontrarse en el muelle, como había sido planeado- continuó el guía para las niñas que lo miraban atentamente. –El príncipe despechado descubrió el plan de su hermano y prometida y, cegado por los celos, aprovechó la astucia que lo caracterizaba para separarlos y alejarlos de su vida para siempre. El artista fue aprisionado y condenado a vivir en el exilio bajo vigilancia en esta isla. La mujer fue desterrada, puesta en un barco que zarpaba a un destino desconocido. Se dice que su barco desapareció en altamar y nunca más se supo de ella.

-¿Entonces el artista terminó el retrato en honor a ella?- preguntó una de las niñas. -¿Por qué la pintó triste si le gustaba tanto su sonrisa?

-Todo a su tiempo…- continuó el hombre. –Todo a su tiempo…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El artista despertó sobresaltado. Aquel sueño había sido demasiado real. Tras varios años desde su desaparición, Lady Ursa volvía a aparecer en sus sueños para pedirle, con expresión llorosa, que terminara su retrato y encerrara en él su alma inmortal.

Dijo que únicamente tenía que tomar agua del mar y mezclarla con sus pinturas y que Tu, el espíritu del océano, se encargaría de irle devolviendo su alma, hasta que finalmente quedara inmortalizada en el retrato.

Sin embargo, pasaron varios meses para que él antepusiera la petición de la doncella sobre su propio dolor.

Para ese entonces, por más que lo intentara, no podía recordar la hermosa sonrisa de la mujer, aquella que tanto había querido inmortalizar; así que cuando tuvo su lienzo, sus pinturas y su agua de mar, la inmortalizó como recordaba haberla visto por última vez, atrapándola en un estado de tristeza perpetua.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Por eso es que la Dama siempre está triste y llora a veces, ante el cruel destino que le tocó.

-¿Y qué pasó con el artista?

-Se dice que el artista aún ronda su antigua casa en esta isla, tratando de recordar la sonrisa de la Dama y la manera de devolvérsela, para que así los dos puedan quedar libres finalmente.

-Realmente es una historia muy triste…

Se hizo un minuto de total silencio, que se rompió con el llamado de una grave voz de mujer:

-¡Xelay, Kira, Rizah y Ciam! ¡Tenemos que irnos!

Las niñas abandonaron el salón rápidamente, sabiendo la regañada que les daría su maestra si permanecían ahí un segundo más. Sin embargo, una de ellas regresó para agradecer en nombre de las cuatro la historia que el hombre les había contado.

Lo encontró al pie del retrato, pasando su mano suavemente sobre el lienzo, al tiempo que se desvanecía mientras decía con voz cansada:

-Algún día, mi lady Ursa… Algún día…

************************************************************************************************************

**¿Qué tal? Conste que yo avisé que no era apto para depresivos.**

**Antes de despedirme, en esta historia y también en la anterior, tengo agradecimientos extra que dar: Esciam y Hector RZK por las maravillosas ideas que me dieron cuando más estancada estaba en el proceso de construcción de estas dos historias. ¡Gracias!**

**Ahora sí… ¡Háganme feliz dejando su review del día!**

**Me despido, por ahora…**

**La Mod Felina del País de Agni… ¡Nya!**

**O sea, Ruby.**

**¡Saludos!**


	5. Rosas

**¡Hola a todos! Sorry por no dejar tiempo entre una historia y otra, pero no sé si hoy vaya a tener tiempo de conectarme más tarde, así que les dejo ahora mi entrega de Semana Shipping HoL Music Box.**

**Antes de empezar, agradezco a Paris por su review (y también por dejarme betear su historia). Los demás, supongo que los deberé para el capítulo de hoy.**

**Como siempre, les dejo de una vez mi disclaimer: Ni Avatar ni cualquiera de los personajes que aparezcan en esta historia me pertenecen. Sólo los uso por diversión y sin fines de lucro. El título y el epígrafe tampoco me pertenecen, el título es de una canción de la Oreja de Van Gogh, que pueden encontrar en su disco Lo que te conté mientras te hacías la dormida, del 2003; el epígrafe es de un bolero del autor Italo Pizzolante, llamado Motivos.**

**Ahora sí, disfruten mi intento de hacer algo fluffy:**

************************************************************************************************************

**V Contemporánea**

**Rosas**

**A Kataang Story**

_*******************************_

_Una rosa pintada de azul es un motivo_

_(Italo Pizzolante, s.f.)_

_*******************************_

Una rosa… Siempre había sido su flor favorita y esa, especialmente, fue pintada con extremo cuidado del color que más le gustaba. Estaba pegada a la puerta de su casillero junto con una invitación al baile de primavera dedicado a los grandes maestros de las cuatro naciones.

¿De dónde había salido? No estaba segura.

No era la primera vez que recibía una rosa de esa manera tan inesperada, y sin la más mínima idea de quién la enviaba. Muchos momentos de su vida, tanto tristes como alegres, habían sido marcados por esas hermosas flores.

*** FLASHBACKS ***

**1- Preescolar:**

Lloraba desconsoladamente. La única Barbie que alguna vez había tenido yacía en el suelo, totalmente destrozada y quemada.

Había escuchado que los niños eran crueles por naturaleza, pero esa niña, Azula, le daba un nuevo significado a esa expresión. Sólo porque provenía de una de las familias más poderosas, se creía con derecho de humillar y maltratar a los demás.

No era la destrucción de su muñeca lo que más la lastimaba, sin embargo, sino que al hacerlo esa niña había insultado la memoria de su querida madre, a quien había perdido hacía no más de un año.

¡No era justo! ¡Si pudiera pelear con ella, lo habría hecho!

Decepcionada, se dirigió hacia su salón de clase y se sentó a su mesa, con la cara oculta entre sus manos. No iba a darle el gusto de verla llorar más; no quería que los otros niños pensaran que era débil y llorona.

El recreo terminó. Levantó la cabeza y secó sus lágrimas rápidamente, al tiempo que los niños comenzaban a entrar en el aula. Entonces fue que reparó en que había una flor en la mesa, justo frente a ella: Una rosa rosada. Atada a esta, había una hoja en la que podían distinguirse varios garabatos que, con sus ojos de niña, pudo descifrar como un mensaje:

"_Una sonrisa te queda mejor"_

Eso fue suficiente para hacerla feliz por el resto del día.

**2- Primaria:**

Era su cumpleaños número diez. Gran Gran había preparado una tarta de ciruelas para compartir, pero todos los demás parecían haberlo olvidado.

No había recibido la clásica carta que su padre le enviaba cuando se encontraba fuera, que era mucho más frecuentemente desde que su madre murió. Sokka estaba demasiado ocupado preparando sus exámenes finales para poder entrar a la secundaria. Sus compañeros y compañeras parecían haberlo olvidado por completo… Y ella no se los iba a recordar; tenían que hacerlo ellos mismos.

Cuando llegó la tarde, estaba frustrada. ¿Cómo era posible que ni siquiera sus propios amigos recordaran que era su cumpleaños?

Tenía planeado invitarlos a su casa después de la escuela… Ahora no estaba tan segura…

A la salida de clases, fue a sacar un libro de su casillero. Entre sus páginas sucias y desgastadas había una rosa amarilla, junto con una hermosa tarjeta de cumpleaños.

¡Alguien lo había recordado!

**3- Secundaria:**

¡No podía creerlo! ¡Era una de las pocas mujeres que habían logrado entrar a la clase avanzada del profesor Pakku!

La prueba fue dura, y ahora tendría que trabajar el doble, pero había valido la pena.

Todos sus compañeros y amigos celebraron con ella su gran logro… ¡No podía esperar contarle a Gran Gran! ¡Seguro estaría orgullosa!

Con tantas felicitaciones, no había pasado por su mente recibir algo más, pero ahí estaba: una rosa blanca sobre su bandeja de almuerzo, con una simple hoja arrancada de cuaderno que decía:

"_¡Felicidades, Karata! ¡Sabía que podrías hacerlo!"_

*** FIN DE LOS FLASHBACKS ***

No podía concentrarse en su clase de Historia. Evaluaba mentalmente uno por uno a todos los chicos con los que había salido alguna vez, pensando cuál podía haber enviado las flores. Anteriormente había intentado comparar la letra de todos con la última nota, pero ninguna coincidió.

Estaba Jet, pero no… Generalmente él no escribía, del todo… Haru, más bien habría escrito de más… Theo utilizaba demasiados códigos extraños en su caligrafía, como para poder escribir algo que se entendiera fácilmente… ¡Y ni hablar de Zuko, cuya letra era totalmente incomprensible!

Pero, si no era ninguno de ellos, entonces, ¿quién?

Entonces, recordó la posibilidad de que pudiera ser una trampa; una treta de Azula y sus amigas para seguir haciéndole la vida imposible… ¡Pero entonces las dos primeras rosas no tendrían sentido!

Abrumada, salió del aula por un momento para tomar agua y despejarse un poco. Ahí se encontró con Aang, quien era un par de años menor que ella, pero se había convertido en un buen amigo.

Al verla acercarse, la saludó con una mano y después se apresuró hacia su salón de clases sin cruzar palabra con ella.

Era un tanto extraño, porque el chico acostumbraba hablar mucho, todo el tiempo… más bien, a veces consideraba que tenía una mente hiperactiva…

Pero tampoco podía esperar una gran conversación en el pasillo durante horas lectivas. Ella sería la primera en regañarlo y recordarle que no debería perder clases.

En el momento que el muchacho desapareció tras la puerta del aula, recordó una cosa que no había contemplado antes: ¡había algo en común, además de las flores, en todos los momentos que había recibido aquellas rosas!

Cuando era niña y lloraba por su madre y su muñeca rota, había un par de ojos grises que la miraban preocupados desde el otro lado del patio de juegos…

Cuando creía que nadie recordaría su cumpleaños, un niño calvo de ojos grises se había esforzado por hacer cosas por ella: había cargado sus libros, había jugado lo que ella, quiso… ¡Había cargado sus libros! ¡Y la rosa había aparecido en uno de ellos!

Cuando todos sus compañeros la felicitaban por haber entrado en la clase avanzada, el muchachito había saltado la barda que separaba la primaria de la secundaria, pero lo habían atrapado antes de alcanzarla (o al menos eso le habían dicho…).

Ahora, un año más tarde, la invitación al baile de primavera venía junto con una rosa pintada de azul… Muy pocos sabían que, si había algo que le gustaría encontrar, sería una flor de ese color… ¡Él era el único que no había pensado que aquello era un deseo absurdo! ¡Aquel había sido un muy buen intento por complacerla, además!

Sonrió ligeramente. Había resuelto el misterio de las rosas.

***

La noche del baile había llegado finalmente.

Estaba completamente lista desde hacía unos minutos y, no era por presumir, pero se veía hermosa en aquel vestido _strapless_ de falda ancha, color azul marino, que Gran Gran había hecho para ella.

Cuando sonó el timbre, estaba ante el espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación, dando los últimos retoques a su vestido y maquillaje. Escuchó a Sokka abrir la puerta y saludar muy alegremente a quien se encontraba en la puerta.

Su corazón daba grandes saltos dentro de su pecho, mientras se forzaba por bajar lenta y tranquilamente por la escalera. Sin embargo, podía sentir el mismo calor en sus mejillas que percibía cada vez que se sonrojaba.

En el vestíbulo esperaban por ella su hermano y Suki, junto con el muchachito calvo de ojos grises, quien vestía un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata naranja. Traía en su mano un botón de rosa color azul.

El muchacho caminó hacia ella y le entregó la flor.

-Espero no haberte decepcionado- dijo él, bajando la mirada.

Ella negó con la cabeza, regalándole una tierna sonrisa.

-No habría esperado a nadie más.

************************************************************************************************************

**¡Listo!**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quedó lo suficientemente rosa? ¿Destiló miel?**

**¡Háganme saber, por favor! = Dejen review.**

**En fin… Creo que eso es todo por hoy. Mañana viene una de mis favoritas, así que espero que puedan leerla.**

**Se despide de ustedes: La Mod Felina del País de Agni (o sea yo)… ¡Nya!**

**¡Nos vemos mañana!**


	6. ¿Dónde estás si no es aquí?

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí viene mi sexta entrega de Semana Shipping HoL Music Box. Les pido que, por favor, la lean con tiempo: es una de mis favoritas y es un tanto larga, pero les aseguro que no se van a arrepentir.**

**Como siempre, agradezco por sus comentarios a: Hinoiri-san (2 veces), Kahia-chan (2 veces), Sakura Freya (2 veces), Paris y avatar_kataaang_4ever (Gracias por el review; esta ya es la penúltima historia de esta colección, pero ahí sigo subiendo otras cosillas de vez en cuando. Vas a tener que mandarme tu correo otra vez, porque no me llegó; ponlo con espacios en medio de cada cosa, para que aparezca completo).**

**Como siempre, les dejo mi disclaimer: Ni Avatar ni cualquiera de los personajes que aparezcan en esta historia me pertenecen. Sólo los uso por diversión y sin fines de lucro. El título y el epígrafe tampoco me pertenecen, son de una canción de la agrupación nacional Tango India, que se puede encontrar en su disco ¿Dónde estás si no es aquí?, de 1999.**

**Ahora sí, espero que esta les guste tanto como a mí:**

************************************************************************************************************

**VI Futurista**

**¿Dónde estás si no es aquí?**

**A Yuokka Story**

****************************

"_Si no eras real, ¿por qué viniste?_

_(Tango India, 1999)_

_****************************_

Ya nada podía sorprenderlo en aquel mundo.

Había crecido viendo la colonización espacial, los automóviles voladores, las tecnologías que podían prolongar la vida y mejorar su calidad, la clonación, los androides de apariencia cuasi humana… Sin embargo, no sentía que hubiera un lugar para él en ese mundo. Un guerrero estratega no tenía cabida en un lugar donde una máquina podía hacer su trabajo un millón de veces más rápido que él.

Tal vez si abandonaba su hogar en el polo y viajaba a las colonias espaciales…

Con esa idea en mente, dejó su casa, tras despedirse de su hermana y su abuela. Buscaría a su padre y le pediría que lo dejara ser parte de su flota espacial.

El camino era largo y solitario: primero, del polo hacia el puerto de transbordadores espaciales, y de ahí hacia la nave de su padre. Pero nunca se sentía más acompañado que en las noches, cuando manejaba su moto-trineo FXV535 iluminado por la luna llena.

Algún día, él sería el re-conquistador de los territorios lunares y todos lo reconocerían por eso: Sokka Kuruk, conquistador de la luna.

***

Ya nada podía sorprenderlo en aquel mundo… y entonces apareció ella.

Recién había bajado del transbordador espacial que lo dejó en uno de los hangares de la nave de su padre, el Tu y La 1: un largo pasillo en cuyos extremos se formaban dos hileras de aviones-nave de guerra de diferentes modelos. Fue entonces que vio a una chica de cabellos blancos, piel oscura y hermosos ojos celestes, asomada por la ventana de una valkiria… y no quitó sus ojos de ella, aunque por eso terminara tropezando con cuanto objeto se interpusiera en su camino.

Así, entre tropezones, finalmente llegó a la puerta. De ahí tomó el pasillo que lo llevaba hasta la sala de control, donde su padre esperaba.

El capitán Hakkoda lo recibió efusivamente, pues llevaban mucho tiempo sin verse, desde la última vez que había salido de casa hacía unos años. También prometió ponerlo a prueba para valorar sus capacidades como piloto de guerra, porque ciertamente una cosa era que pudiera manejar una nave acuática o terrestre, y otra muy distinta, era una valkiria espacial. Finalmente, ordenó que le mostraran la nave y el que sería su camarote, ya que sus ocupaciones no le permitían hacerlo él mismo.

Una vez que se acomodó, salió a recorrer las salas comunes, con la esperanza de encontrar algún rastro de la chica misteriosa. Había pocas mujeres en la nave, pero ninguna se parecía a ella… ¿Dónde podría estar?

***

Ya nada podía sorprenderlo en aquel mundo… ¡pero no había manera de que una persona pudiera esfumarse así!

Llevaba ya días aburrido, sin nada qué hacer mientras no lo dejaran probarse como piloto, y no había visto a la chica misteriosa desde que llegó. No podía evitar preguntarse si se la había imaginado. El Tu y La no era tan grande como para no haber tenido un encuentro casual con ella.

Quizás debía dejar de pensar en eso…

Llevaba un encargo a la zona de embarque del Hangar 14. No había nadie alrededor, así que iba a dar media vuelta cuando la vio de nuevo.

Ahí estaba su chica misteriosa, al otro lado del hangar, de pie junto a una valkiria.

Esta vez no la dejaría escapar.

-Hola- dijo, acercándose a ella lentamente, para no asustarla.

-Hola- respondió ella, aunque sonó más a pregunta que a respuesta.

-¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Yue.

-Yue… Es un lindo nombre- se acercó aún más. –Soy Sokka, hijo del capitán de la nave- dijo, dándose aires de importancia. –Me mandaron a traer para que piloteé una valkiria, porque saben de mis talentos como piloto.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó ella, mientras lo examinaba con la mirada. -¿Qué tal si me llevas a dar una vuelta en… esta, tal vez?

Tragó una gran cantidad de saliva… ¿Cómo iba a salir de ese embrollo?

-Aún no me han dado los códigos de navegación- respondió, lo más seguro posible.

De un momento a otro, el avión se activó y la cabina del piloto se abrió. La chica subió hasta la nave, caminando como si casi no tocara el suelo, etérea, y se sentó en el puesto del copiloto. Después, le señaló con la cabeza que subiera también.

Corrió torpemente hasta arriba y cayó sentado en el asiento del piloto. Tal vez no era tan buena idea… Conocía bien los controles, su padre se los había enseñado de niño, pero salir sin que nadie supiera era otra cosa.

Sin embargo, en pocos segundos estuvo afuera, piloteando aquella nave en el oscuro espacio. Estaba feliz: sentía como si la valkiria supiera lo que pensaba hacer y lo estuviera ayudando.

Entonces, decidió impresionar a Yue, navegando entre una serie de asteroides, lo cual le permitió practicar velocidad, giros y alguna que otra voltereta. Pero, al llegar a cierto punto del camino, vio una llamarada pasar cerca del ala derecha: un caza de la Nación del Fuego salió desde atrás de una de las grandes rocas espaciales y comenzó a seguirlos a toda velocidad.

Trató de perderlo, pero era demasiado rápido. Sólo le quedaba una opción: obligarlo a retroceder para no chocar contra un asteroide.

Voló entre las rocas rápidamente. Más que por sí mismo, temía por la seguridad de la chica que lo acompañaba. Dejó que el caza lo siguiera por entre las rocas y esquivó sin dificultad sus ataques, pero su oportunidad para perderlo no llegaba... Tendría que arriesgarse más.

Aceleró para pasar entre un par de rocas que estaban a punto de colisionar. Con algo de suerte, pasaría entre ellas sin un rasguño, pero el caza no tendría el mismo privilegio.

Sin embargo, no contaba con que los asteroides chocarían de esa forma, golpeándose primero hacia el frente y luego hacia atrás de ellos, dejando en el centro un espacio por el cual aún podían volar. Sólo le quedaba una opción antes de que el choque fuera inminente: ser más rápido y salir por arriba.

Ascendió lo más rápido que pudo y tuvo que dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados para salir por el espacio que se estrechaba cada vez más. Todo duró apenas un corto instante, pero fue suficiente para hacer que su corazón latiera a una velocidad que nunca antes hubiera creído posible; Yue, al parecer, estaba bastante sorprendida.

El caza no tuvo la misma suerte, y quedó atrapado, estallando en el lugar.

Regresaron al hangar de inmediato; la adrenalina al máximo, la emoción también… Pero, a pesar de su alegría, el recibimiento no fue alentador.

-¡Yue!- un hombre corrió hacia ellos y lo separó bruscamente de ella. -¿Estás bien?

-Padre…

-Vamos… Tenemos que revisar que estés bien- le dijo a Yue. Luego, se volvió molesto hacia él. –No quiero verte cerca de ella otra vez.

Rato después, fue llamado para hablar con su padre, quien le habló muy preocupado por lo irresponsable que había sido. También le dijo que, aunque después de que vieron lo que había hecho, no podía negarle el convertirse en piloto, no podía ponerlo en la flota del comandante Arnook, el padre de Yue.

***

Ya nada podía sorprenderlo en aquel mundo; ni siquiera el padre de Yue, cuando se veía con ella a escondidas en el Hangar 14.

Llevaban varias semanas viéndose a escondidas, disfrutando de un tiempo juntos, aunque no pudieran moverse de aquel lugar, para que no los descubrieran. Con Yue podía hablar libremente de cualquier cosa. Ella lo escuchaba atentamente y se divertía con los chistes que le contaba, aunque no riera de ellos.

Sin embargo, él era el único que hablaba sobre su vida. Yue nunca le había contado al respecto, excepto por alguna referencia a su padre. Tampoco se acercaba a más de un par de pasos de él, y retiraba su mano cada vez que intentaba siquiera acercar la suya.

No podía entenderlo: ¿Realmente le gustaba?

A veces pensaba que sí. Otras… no estaba tan seguro. Era esa incertidumbre la que a veces le hacía preguntarse si todo eso realmente valía la pena, pero aún y así seguía haciéndolo.

Ese día no habían podido verse. Su padre había mandado a llamar a todos los pilotos para informarles los últimos acontecimientos y su plan de acción: Las flotas de la Nación del Fuego, dirigidas por el Señor del Fuego Ozai, estaban ganando terreno sobre las bases lunares. Por lo tanto, todas las naves de las Tribus Agua debían presentarse como refuerzos, así que el Tu y La 1 iría a apoyar la resistencia.

Terminada la reunión, su padre lo llamó aparte para que se quedara por un momento; decía que tenía algo importante que hablar con él.

-Durante las últimas semanas hemos tenido problemas con uno de nuestros sistemas de navegación- le dijo seriamente. –Los controles de la nave se niegan a funcionar a menos que seas tú quien la piloteé.

-¿Yo?- preguntó extrañado. –Pero…

-Es un sistema de navegación especial, desarrollado por el comandante Arnook hace unos cuantos años; un sistema de inteligencia artificial, programado con un proyector holográfico de imagen, que apoyan al piloto como un segundo al mando dentro de la cabina. Creo que hace algunos días tuviste la oportunidad de conocer al YUE722.

-YUE722…- repitió lentamente, tratando de asimilar aquello.

Fue entonces que su mundo se vino abajo.

***

Ya nada podía sorprenderlo en aquel mundo… No era real. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

No podía dejar de pensar en eso. Se sentía como un tonto, traicionado y nuevamente vacío. Pero tenía que escucharlo de boca de ella…

-Llevas varios días sin venir- dijo ella al escucharlo llegar. –Creí que te habrías olvidado…

-No eres real, ¿cierto?- preguntó de una vez, sin mirarla fijamente... No podía hacerlo.

-Tan real como eres tú, no- una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. –Sólo tan real como puede ser la luz de una estrella que llega a la Tierra- finalmente, dejó que una mano se acercara a la suya, pero sólo la atravesó.

Lanzó un fuerte golpe de frustración contra la valkiria, lastimándose un poco, pero no le importaba.

Al instante, comenzó a sonar la alarma de ataque en el hangar. Todos los pilotos se dirigieron hacia allá para tomar sus puestos: La Nación del Fuego había mandado a atacar a cualquier nave que se dirigiera a apoyar la resistencia.

El Tu y La 1 estaba bajo ataque; había llegado la hora de pelear en serio.

Iba a abordar la nave que siempre había utilizado durante los entrenamientos cuando su padre lo detuvo: quería que cambiara de nave… y que Yue lo acompañara en aquella misión.

¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué ahora? ¡Ahora sabía que era cierto que al Universo le encantaba jugar con él! ¡No podía desobedecer una orden directa!

Subió de mala gana a la cabina del piloto, donde la chica esperaba por él y, aunque trató de hablarle varias veces (¡como si un holograma necesitara dar una explicación o una disculpa!), la ignoró so pretexto de que tenía otras cosas en qué concentrarse.

Recibió un comunicado urgente: a ellos les tocaría evadir el conflicto que se ceñía en torno al Tu y La y dirigirse directamente a la luna. Obtendrían la ayuda que necesitaban para llegar allá sin mayores contratiempos.

Salieron del hangar, y rodearon el Tu y La para evitar los cazas de la Nación del Fuego que atacaban de frente. Los acompañaban, a cada lado, otras dos naves: la de Bato, el amigo de su padre, y la de Arnook, el "padre" de Yue, quienes vigilarían que llegaran a salvo a su destino. Sin embargo, eso no sería fácil. Los pilotos de la Nación del Fuego tampoco eran estúpidos, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes que los siguieran.

Lo más difícil de viajar a toda velocidad por el espacio mientras se es perseguido es no poder contraatacar mientras el enemigo te tiene en la mira y lanza grandes llamaradas, pero no podía detenerse… Su trabajo era llegar a salvo a la base lunar; el de Bato y Arnook era protegerlos.

Una luz brillante, proveniente de algún lugar a sus espaldas, se reflejó en el vidrio de la cabina.

-Caza uno destruido, quedan dos- escuchó a Bato decir triunfante. ¡Así que eso era el brillante resplandor que acababa de ver!

Poco después, vio la valkiria de Arnook volando justo frente a ellos. Bato venía atrás, seguido de cerca por los dos cazas restantes. Era una posición defensiva básica que hacía más difícil que lo atacaran a él. Segundos después, la nave de Bato volaba detrás de uno de los cazas y lo hacía desaparecer de su radar, pero su nave también desapareció por completo.

No podía creerlo. Llamó varias veces por el intercomunicador… Nada. Había desaparecido.

-Yue… quiero que hagas esto- le dijo a la chica, tratando de evitar que notara el estado de tristeza y frustración que lo había embargado. –Cuando ese caza esté lo suficientemente cerca, lo evadimos y lo derribamos.

-Pero las órdenes eran…

-Tú puedes cambiarlas- le aseguró, interrumpiéndola. -¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Disminuyó gradualmente la velocidad, dejando que Arnook se adelantara y que el caza fuera alcanzándolo. Esquivó varios ataques, maniobrando hacia un lado u otro y, cuando la nave se hubo acercado lo suficiente, hizo una pequeña señal a Yue. La valkiria se elevó sobre el caza, dando una voltereta, y se colocó justo detrás de éste, dándole la oportunidad de disparar por primera vez sus recién cargadas balas de hielo.

El último caza estalló justo frente a ellos.

-Esa fue la razón por la que te elegí, Sokka- dijo ella, sonriendo ante su expresión de satisfacción por haber derribado al enemigo.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó sin entender.

-Me enseñaste cómo siente un ser humano… Así eres tú.

Aquella expresión lo hizo sonreír satisfecho, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

***

Ya nada podía sorprenderlo en aquel mundo, pero eso era más de lo que esperaba.

El viaje hasta las bases lunares fue largo y turbulento; sin embargo, no volvieron a tener fuertes encuentros con naves de la Nación del Fuego.

Entonces la vieron: la imponente nave imperial del Señor del Fuego. Aquel buque de guerra podía medir tres veces el tamaño del de su padre, y su tecnología (robada de sus colonias en el Reino Tierra) era mil veces más avanzada. Era una pieza magnífica, pero su brillo dorado frente a la luna era un espectáculo siniestro.

Se reportó con la base lunar y las naves que apoyaban la resistencia. No había estrategias, no había formaciones de ataque: Sus números se habían visto reducidos hacía algún tiempo. Todos atacaban erráticamente, esperando no morir en el intento. Las esperanzas de su gente habían mermado por completo.

Observó con cuidado el estado de las cosas: varios cazas de la Nación del Fuego rodeaban el buque de guerra, pero no eran tantos como para no poder acabar con ellos. El mayor problema eran los grandes cañones láser que salían de la nave más grande y destruían todo a su paso en los cuatro puntos cardinales.

Entonces tuvo un plan.

-Yue… Tú me ayudarás con esto, ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo- dijo satisfecho. Después, activó el intercomunicador de la nave y contactó a la base lunar para que diera la orden. –Este es el YUE722. Tengo un plan de ataque, pero necesito refuerzos… Si funciona, podemos equilibrar un poco las cosas… Sí. En alrededor de quince minutos, tendremos el poder de la luna de nuestro lado. Tiene que haber dos de nuestras naves por cada caza de la Nación del Fuego, así que se puede atacar de dos en dos, porque el resto de sus naves están deteniendo nuestros refuerzos, que se supone que venían, pero no pueden llegar y… Perdón. Yo me encargo de los cañones del buque, pero necesito al menos tres naves que me cubran… ¡Sólo comuníqueles!

Diez minutos después, tenía la autorización completa. No sabía si funcionaría, pero tenía el poder de la luna de su lado y el tener a Yue junto a él lo hacía sentir un tanto más tranquilo. Ella había probado que lo comprendía mejor que muchas personas reales, que no creían ya que él fuera una pieza imprescindible para cualquier cosa.

El ataque comenzó como había planeado: la gente comenzaba a organizarse en torno a su plan. Los cazas comenzaban a caer poco a poco mientras él sobrevolaba la gran nave del Señor del Fuego, acompañado por tres naves más, buscando el mejor punto para atacar.

Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes que un largo caza de élite se pusiera tras su pista. ¡Debió haber sospechado que el Señor del Fuego estaría bien resguardado! ¡Ya le extrañaba que resultara tan fácil!

Aumentó la velocidad, mientras sus compañeros se dedicaban a cuidarle las espaldas. Se movía rápidamente en medio de aquella vertiginosa danza de fuego y hielo, pero ni toda una vida de entrenamiento lo habría preparado para eso: el fuerte golpe en una de sus alas, que desbalanceó su valkiria, y la voz de Yue diciéndole que había problemas con el motor izquierdo, que pronto dejaría de funcionar.

Molesto, decidió contraatacar. Le pidió a Yue que lo ayudara a girar y, apenas lo hizo, disparó, pero a la vez recibió un fuerte golpe proveniente de una estela de fuego que lo sacó de su curso.

Tomó los controles con fuerza e hizo lo posible por estabilizarse de nuevo. Sentía un dolor punzante en su hombro derecho; probablemente se lo había dislocado.

Apenas pudo estabilizar la nave, se volvió hacia Yue, quien aparecía ante sus ojos como una imagen cuando hay interferencia en el sistema que la proyecta.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.

-Ese último golpe está causando problemas en el sistema de navegación. Sokka… El motor izquierdo ha dejado de funcionar. Debes salir de aquí.

Negó con la cabeza.

–Aún podemos lograrlo. Sólo… debemos destruir aunque sea uno de los cañones.

-Lo siento, Sokka- dijo ella, al tiempo que se abría la cabina y su asiento salía disparado de la nave, dándole apenas tiempo para colocarse la mascarilla para poder respirar.

Mientras era rescatado por uno de sus compañeros, observó con impotencia cómo Yue se estrellaba contra uno de los cañones del buque de guerra de la Nación del Fuego, haciéndolo explotar al tiempo que volaba en pedazos.

***

Ya nada podía sorprenderlo en aquel mundo.

A su corta edad, había sido soldado, peleador por los territorios lunares; había visto la muerte de cerca, pero su turno no había llegado aún… Se había enamorado de una ilusión, de una chica inexistente. ¿Qué podía ser más sorprendente que eso?

A su regreso a casa fue recibido como héroe, aunque no habían logrado derrotar al Señor del Fuego. Su plan había funcionado, sin embargo, para alejarlo de las bases lunares por el momento.

No obstante, no era aquel recibimiento lo que dibujaba esa sonrisa melancólica en su rostro, sino el mensaje que siempre llevaba en su bolsillo; la última comunicación que Yue había enviado antes de estrellarse y que él la perdiera para siempre:

"_Hasta siempre, Sokka Kuruk, conquistador de la luna"_

************************************************************************************************************

**¡Listo!**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Quiero comentarios!**

**Sin más qué decir. Me despido por ahora.**

**¡Saludos desde Costa Rica!**

**Ruby, la Mod Felina del País de Agni.**


	7. Galilea

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo la última entrega de Semana Shipping HoL Music Box. Espero que la disfruten.**

**Antes de empezar, como siempre, agradezco a: Esciam (4 veces… Sí, había una mención a vos… En agradecimiento por la ayuda en el cap 4… y, sí, me di cuenta de que te inspiraste un poco en ella para hacer tu tercera, pero no hay problema…), Paris (sí… debería desarrollarse más el Sokka-Yue… ¡tan lindo que era!), Saku (yo sé que es triste, pero ¡no te deprimas!) y Kahia-chan (sí… su inevitable destino es morir… aunque podría jugar a inventar una en la que no pase).**

**Ahora, esta última historia es especial y diferente: 1- Porque es la única historia de esta Music Box que es un song-fic de verdad. 2- Porque fue mi primer intento fructífero de escribir Maiko (¿por qué? Porque esta última es una categoría Rompecanon, pero en nuestros términos: "irnos fuera de nuestra religión avatariense con los shipping y escribir lo que nunca habíamos pensado sobre la pareja que menos nos agrade").**

**En fin… Les dejo mi disclaimer: Ni Avatar ni cualquiera de los personajes que aparezcan en esta historia me pertenecen. Sólo los uso por diversión y sin fines de lucro. La canción tampoco me pertenece, es de Sergio Dalma (compuesta por Alejandro Soler Gallego, Luis Gómez Escolar y José Llobell Oliver) y la pueden encontrar en su disco Sintiéndonos la piel, de 1991.**

**Ahora sí, todo suyo:**

************************************************************************************************************

**VII Aleatoria/Rompecanon**

**Galilea**

**A Maiko Story**

¡Por fin viernes!

Las clases finalmente habían terminado y ahora se dirigía a su dormitorio rápidamente. Había sido un día largo y estaba cansado, pero eso no era lo importante. Tenía que llegar, cambiarse de ropa, arreglarse un poco (a pesar de su muy rebelde cabellera)…

Era viernes y esa noche tenía una cita.

*********************************

_Vestida de rojo, en punto a las diez  
Podré conocerte al fondo del bar  
Después de escribirnos quince cartas al mes  
En tu última carta por fin, una cita a ciegas  
Frente al espejo no me veo tan guapo  
Te he dicho que soy un poquito más alto  
Y sé que tu nombre no es Galilea  
Si guapa, si fea, a mi me da igual_

_*********************************  
_

Releyó aquella carta un par de veces más, para estar seguro de que no se equivocaría cuando la viera.

Diez de la noche… Bar Amateratsu (que se encontraba en una esquina a la salida del campus universitario)… La mesa del fondo del bar había sido reservada para que finalmente pudieran conocerse… Ella iría vestida de rojo.

Realmente era muy gracioso cómo empezó todo. Esos últimos tres meses había tomado de su tiempo para leer y escribir una carta de día de por medio, alrededor de quince por mes, y no había sido para nada tedioso.

Aunque, en realidad, aquello de las cartas había comenzado por accidente.

*** FLASHBACK ***

Llegó a su habitación después de un arduo entrenamiento para el próximo torneo inter-universitario de maestros elementales.

Entonces, encontró una carta bajo su puerta.

¿Una carta?

Era extraño. Nadie le escribía. Apenas consiguió aquella beca y un dormitorio en el campus universitario, abandonó su casa, sin dejar mención de hacia dónde se dirigía.

Abrió el sobre con curiosidad y encontró una simple hoja de papel con cinco líneas escritas en ella, con una letra hermosa y clara, a pesar de la aspereza de sus palabras:

_Señor del dormitorio 16-F:_

_Considero una total falta de respeto el escándalo que salía de su habitación anoche. Hay personas en esta universidad que venimos a estudiar, así que… evítelo o tendré que tomar medidas más drásticas._

_Galilea._

Ignoró la carta, tirándola a la basura. No era para él, de todas maneras. Debía ser para cualquiera de sus vecinos, que realmente eran bastante escandalosos.

Sin embargo, tuvo que volver a darle importancia a las cartas cuando recibió una segunda un sábado por la noche. Esta vez venía en un paquete más grande y un poco más pesado. Al abrir el sobre, lo primero que salió de él fue una afilada sai:

_Señor del dormitorio 16-F:_

_Ya me estoy aburriendo de sus tontos juegos de adolescente. La última vez que escribí, dije que yo misma tomaría medidas más drásticas si no evitaba ese escándalo. Así que sabe lo que podría pasar si tengo que escribir otra vez._

_Galilea._

Salió de su habitación y preguntó a todas las personas de su piso si habían visto a alguien cerca de su dormitorio. Nadie parecía haber notado algo, hasta que un muchacho le dijo que había visto a la chica del dormitorio 3-F, del piso de abajo, colocar un paquete bajo su puerta. Pero no pudo darle algún dato sobre ella que le diera una pista de quién era.

Bajó hasta el primer piso y llamó a la puerta del dormitorio 3-F, pero no recibió respuesta, y nadie llegó en los siguientes quince minutos. Cansado de esperar, arrancó una hoja de la pizarra de anuncios que decoraba la pared frente al dormitorio y, tras sacar del bolsillo de su jeans uno de los bolígrafos que siempre llevaba, le dejó una pequeña nota:

_Galilea:_

_Lamento decirle que ha estado escribiendo a la habitación equivocada. Es la habitación 15-F la de las fiestas interminables, pero estoy completamente de acuerdo con su idea de que hay que hacer algo respecto a eso. Los demás también tenemos derecho a estudiar y descansar._

Al día siguiente, obtuvo su primera respuesta… una respuesta corta, intrigante, que lo obligó a escribir de vuelta, en busca de qué tenía en mente aquella chica… y así siguió recibiéndolas hasta ahora.

Nunca había visto a la chica. Tenían una especie de pacto tácito sobre de dejar las cartas cuando el otro no estaba en casa.

*** FIN DEL FLASHBACK ***

En la carta que había recibido la semana anterior, la chica había propuesto que, tal vez, podrían conocerse… ¡Una cita a ciegas!

Se miró en el espejo: ¡Esa estúpida cicatriz sobre su ojo! Por más que tratara de disimularla, seguía viéndose horrible. Eso restaba ya bastantes puntos a su presentación personal, más cuando ella no sabía al respecto, porque no había querido tener que contarle toda la historia… Además, juraría que en sus cartas le había dicho que era más alto de lo que en realidad era…

Salió de su habitación rumbo al bar.

Galilea…

¿Quién sería?

Podría jurar que ese no era su nombre. Si lo fuera, ya lo habría escuchado en alguna parte, o lo habría encontrado en algún lugar…

¡Daba lo mismo! De la misma manera que daba igual cómo fuera… Por eso había procurado no hacerse una imagen mental de ella.

************************************

_Galilea,  
Que fortuna la mía  
He quedado contigo  
Con la chica más dulce, mi amiga por vía postal  
Galilea,  
Que fortuna la mía  
Voy a verte de veras  
Y por fin conocer tu mirada y tu nombre real_

_************************************  
_

Era una situación terriblemente extraña y no sabía cómo había acabado metido en eso… Pero ciertamente se sentía afortunado.

Siempre había creído que su vida universitaria sería terriblemente aburrida: limitarse a ir a clases, sacar notas lo suficientemente altas como para mantener su beca… Todo lo demás quedaba en un segundo plano.

Ahora, había quedado de encontrarse con ella: Galilea, quien sólo por medio de la escritura se había convertido en consejera, confidente, amiga… Sabía que ella debía ser así: A pesar de que a veces en sus afirmaciones podía percibirse oscura, pesimista, incluso sarcástica y agresiva, podía llegar a tener un lado dulce y empático, especialmente para-con él. En parte, hasta podría decir que lo comprendía… Su vida tampoco había sido fácil.

Se sentía extrañamente afortunado: ¡Por fin la vería, después de tres meses de sólo tener sus cartas!

Conocería sus ojos, su piel, su cabello, su sonrisa… Finalmente sabría cuál era su nombre y su historia: ¡Todo!

***************************************

_La marea  
Me está subiendo fuerte por la espalda  
No me falles las cosas buenas pasan sólo una vez_

_***************************************  
_

El gran rótulo del bar Amateratsu brillaba con sus grandes letras rojas, anaranjadas y amarillas en la esquina de la calle principal, a las afueras del campus universitario.

No era uno de los lugares más de moda entre los estudiantes, pero era mejor así: a ninguno de los dos le gustaban las grandes aglomeraciones de gente, donde no se podía mantener una conversación decente sin tener que dar gritos para que te escucharan.

Se detuvo por un momento antes de abrir la puerta… de por sí, aún era temprano.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda, hasta atacar su mente: ¿Y si no llegaba?

No. Seguramente no le fallaría… Seguramente para ella esta también era una de esas oportunidades que se presentan una sola vez en la vida.

*********************************

_Un hueco vacío en el fondo del bar  
Unos nervios a tope y que suenan las diez  
La puerta se abre y una sombra me mira  
Es ella, no es ella, lo sé, no lo sé_

_*********************************  
_

Entró en el local, habló con el bartender por un momento y éste le señaló la única mesa que había sido reservada para esa noche.

Se sentó a la mesa y esperó con ansias. Cada ligero ruido lo alertaba y lo hacía dirigir la mirada hacia la puerta: personas entraban y salían del local, pero nadie de los que entraba se dirigía a su mesa.

Las diez de la noche… Así lo anunciaba la alarma de su reloj de pulsera y las campanadas del reloj de la torre del edificio más antiguo del campus. Fue entonces que la puerta se abrió. Entre la oscuridad del local y las luces de la calle, sólo pudo distinguir una sombra que parecía dirigirse hacia su mesa.

¿Sería ella? Tal vez… Tal vez no. No podía estar seguro.

De lo que sí estaba seguro era que conocía esa silueta.

**************************************

_Galilea,  
Que fortuna la mía  
He quedado contigo  
Con la chica más dulce, mi amiga por vía postal  
Galilea,  
Que fortuna la mía  
Voy a verte de veras  
Y por fin conocer tu mirada y tu nombre real_

_**************************************  
_

-¿Tú eres Galilea?

No pudo evitar que esa pregunta escapara bruscamente de sus labios apenas la chica llegó a la mesa.

Ahí, frente a él, en un vestido color rojo oscuro (muy cercano al color de la sangre) estaba aquella chica extraña que asistía a una ó dos de sus clases... La que siempre se sentaba en la esquina del aula; siempre la primera en llegar y la primera en irse; siempre con un comentario sarcástico ante las estupideces de los profesores, cuando los ponían a hacer idioteces para sus trabajos como si fueran niños de kínder…

-¿Esperabas a alguien más, señor del dormitorio 16-F?- dijo ella en su usual tono aburrido. –Porque puedo irme, si es así…

-No…- se corrigió inmediatamente. –Yo sólo decía…

"_Afortunado, definitivamente"_ pensaba para sí mismo con ironía. _"La más dulce de las chicas…"_

Comenzó a hablarle, pero no lograba que la expresión de la chica cambiara en lo más mínimo de ese perpetuo estado de aburrimiento…

Estuvo a punto de darse por vencido cuando un grupo de jóvenes irrumpió en el bar, como una estampida.

-¡Bartender! ¡Un tequila aquí para nuestro amigo Chang, que está de cumpleaños!- gritaba uno.

-¡Fondo blanco! ¡Fondo blanco!- gritaban los demás.

Mientras aquel pobre imbécil, que ya estaba demasiado ebrio para poder mantenerse en pie, se tomaba de un solo trago el shot de tequila que le habían servido, sus amigos comenzaron un nuevo escándalo.

-Montón de idiotas…- se sorprendió diciendo al mismo tiempo que ella.

Fue entonces que su mirada se cruzó con la de ella; una mirada de total complicidad que la hizo sonreír levemente. ¡Por un momento había olvidado que tenían eso en común!

Ahora lo recordaba: ¡Por eso mismo habían empezado a enviarse aquellas cartas!

-Entonces, Ga…- comenzó a decir.

-Puedes llamarme por mi nombre- lo interrumpió ella. –Soy Mai.

****************************************

_La marea  
Me está subiendo fuerte por la espalda  
No me falles las cosas buenas pasan sólo una vez_

_****************************************  
_

Finalmente, la cita resultó mejor de lo que había pensado cuando se encontró con ella. El nerviosismo que sentía, poco a poco se fue aplacando…

Ella no le estaba fallando. Se había mostrado tal cual era, tal como la había conocido a través de sus cartas.

Había valido la pena.

************************************************************************************************************

**¡Listo! ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Antes de que pregunten: ¿por qué Galilea? Bueno, pues… Si estás amenazando a alguien por correspondencia, o no das nombres del todo o das un alias, y eso fue lo que Mai hizo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Me despido, agradeciendo nuevamente a todas las personas que dejaron review en esta historia: Lilu, 'Cezz, Saku, Paris, Kahia, Hinoiri, Esciam, Rashel, avatar_kataaang_4ever… **

**Y a todos los que participaron con al menos una historia para este reto, contribuyendo a que fuera exitoso.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! O nos vemos en el País de Agni.**

**¡Saludos desde Costa Rica!**

**Ruby, la Mod Felina del País de Agni… ¡Nya!**


End file.
